Remember Me
by cold as ice 1915
Summary: We all know Rosalie wishes nothing more than to be human, but what if the cost of her humanity meant she gave up the last 80 years of her life including any and all memories of Emmett?
1. Chapter 1

We all know Rosalie wishes nothing more than to be human, but what if the cost of her humanity meant she gave up the last 95 years of her life including any and all memories of Emmett?

Rosalie and Emmett sat outside of a coffee shop enjoying the cool evening breeze, watching as the streetlight turned from green to yellow to red. They watched the busy street as people scurried from the warmth of one shop to the next. Humans were funny like that; they always seemed to be repulsed from one night of cooler weather. Rosalie clutched the mug of coffee closer to her body and pretended to shiver. Emmett seeing this pulled his jacket off and stood. He held it out to Rose who smiled and allowed her husband to wrap it around her.

She kissed the side of his face near his dimple and pulled back to examine his face. He was beaming back at her, content to look into her butterscotch colored eyes forever. For him there would never be anything more in his life that he wanted more. Rose would always be enough for him. No amount of money or jewels in the world could make him leave Rose. From the moment the pain of his transformation had started subsiding enough to allow Emmett to focus on other thing besides the pain, he had spent his energy searching for the familiar comfort of her melodious voice, or trying to push back the pain to feel her hand wrapped around his. To Emmett, Rosalie would always be his angel. She had saved him in every way a person could be saved.

She stepped back and put some money of the table before taking Emmett's arm and walking away. As they walked only Rose was focused on where they were walking. Emmett's eyes were busy taking in his beautiful wife under the dazzling display given off by the starlight. Rose looked up and glanced at Emmett.

"What?" Rose asked looking around quickly making sure they weren't being followed.

"Nothing, I was just enjoying the view right down the top of my wife's shirt." Emmett laughed and Rose playfully swatted his arm. "Okay seriously, what's so wrong with me enjoying the view. It's not like I haven't seen even more before."

"True but we're in public. Save that attitude for the house." They continued walking down the street neither one thinking the figure following them was about to change both of their lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose and Emmett were almost outside of town when they heard the stranger getting closer. They turned around to find a small hunched over lady holding out a flower. It was a single long-stemmed white rose. All of its petals were fully open creating a beautiful asymmetrical look. The lady seemed to be offering it to Rose, so she cautiously extended her hand out to the old woman. The old lady pulled her hand away.

"My dear this isn't any ordinary rose. This is a special rose which gives the owner a lifetime of happiness. I can't just give it to any ordinary person." She winked, "then again I guess you two are pretty special" She laughed again, a deep throated laugh like she thought it was the funniest thing in the world. "Tell me your story dears. Please, I get so lonely ever since my Tommy died last spring"

"I'm sorry for your loss but we really should be going." Emmett began to pull Rose away but the old lady sped around the two of them and blocked their path.

"Please, this is no ordinary rose. Rosalie Hale you desire something that no one has been able to give you."

"How do you know her name?" Emmett stepped in front of Rose ready to defend her.

"Oh I know yours to Emmett McCarty." She smiled showing off a row of chipped, yellow teeth. "Now why don't you tell me your story so I can give you this lovely rose?"

"We've been married for almost 77 years, and prior to that I was engaged once." Rose quickly covered her mouth shocked that she had just told the old woman something so secretive.

"Ah I see. Well I'm glad it worked out for you the second time my dear, but it seems that you've still not told me what you want most in this life." The old woman stroked the stem of the rose and sniffed the delicate bud.

"And I shouldn't have even told you the first part." Rose felt her throat tightening so she reached up and loosened her scarf. Before she could stop herself she blurted out "and I want to be able to have kids more than anything in the world." Emmett pulled Rosalie away and together they used their vampire speed to race away from the creepy old lady who was still clutching the rose.

What the two of them couldn't hear the old woman say was "and so it shall be my sweet, sweet Rose."

After getting back into the car Emmett turned to Rose.

"How could you just tell that creepy old lady that?"

"Do you honestly think I planned all that stuff? I don't just go around telling everyone we're vampires." Rose felt her temper rising so she turned away from Emmett and stared out the window. Emmett could tell he would get nowhere with trying to apologize right now so he started the car and drove down the snow covered road.


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived at their cottage Emmett helped Rose out of her jacket and hung it on the coat rack beside the door. She walked over and sat down on the sofa in the living room pulling her boots off and setting them against the wall. Rose didn't feel like talking to Emmett about what happened but knew from the look on his face he wanted to talk.

He walked over to the fireplace and began lighting a small fire. His mind was preoccupied though so he didn't notice the match had burned up to the top and was about to light Emmett's sleeve on fire. He swore loudly and Rose was at his side on a flash.

"Are you okay? What happened?" she took his wrist and began to examine it, concern etching a small line in her forehead.

"I'm fine Rose. I just wasn't paying attention." Before Rose could release his hand he grabbed ahold of her wrist and pulled her small frame into his large one. He held her tight and for a moment he was afraid he had made things worse but slowly she brought her arms from her sides to wrap around his waist.

_ "Fine. I just don't want to lose you because of one stupid match." She buried her face into his chest, inhaling the smell of wood, smoke, and the aftershave she had bought him._

_ "It would take a lot more than a stupid match to make me leave you." He chuckled then added, "Even a whole box of matches couldn't keep me from you. I love you Mrs. McCarty." He leaned forward and kissed his wife on the temple, then the forehead, then the side of her mouth before finally kissing her lips._

_ It started as a simple kiss but then grew into something more. Neither one of them could resist having the whole house to themselves nor could they ignore the nice new bed upstairs in their room. Rose wrapped her legs around his waist as he began slowly walking them backwards and then running up the stairs. He tossed her onto the bed laughing at the shocked expression on her face. She propped herself up on her elbows to watch her husband as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and then climbed into bed. She grabbed the edge of his collar and pulled him closer. The rest of the night was filled with soft declarations of love and commitment and then silence as they lie in bed content to just hold each other._

_ Rose was the first to break the peaceful scene. She untangled herself from Emmett and giggled as Emmett protested and pulled her back into his arms. She kissed him and tried to escape again but Emmett's arms constricted tighter. Even though it would have been slightly crushing to a human, Rose loved being held this way by her husband._

_ "Why do you keep trying to leave me?" Emmett jokingly pouted._

_ "I would never leave you, but I want to shower. My hair's a mess and I can still smell the coffee from last night's date."_

_ "First off your hair looks like you spent the night tossing and turning" Emmett smirked and then continued "second why do you hate the smell of coffee? I've heard humans actually wake up faster if there's the smell of coffee in the air."_

_ "I just don't like the smell is all. You should know that I did indeed spend the night rolling around and I don't like to have my hair tangled." She tried to get up but was again locked into place by Emmett's strong grip. "I'll make you a compromise."_

_ Emmett couldn't resist giving into his wife's compromises since it usually involved him getting a reward so he nodded and told his wife to go on._

_ "If you let me shower, you come with me and we can break out one of my favorite body washes."_

_ Emmett turned the offer over in his head but he already knew the answer. "You make a tempting offer Mrs. McCarty. I'm mighty tempted to accept you offer."_

_ "Well it is a limited offer and your time is about to expire." Both of them laughed and Emmett loosened his arms around Rose. She took his distraction as a time to make her move. Quickly she detangled herself and walked briskly over to the bathroom. Emmett couldn't help but watch his wife's hips swish a little when she walked. She paused before entering the bathroom and threw a glance over her shoulder at her husband. This was his undoing and he was off the bed and standing beside Rose in a flash. His eyes sparkled as she lead them into the bathroom._

_ Rose walked out of the bathroom in a towel and found a small envelope with her name on it sitting beside a single white rose with a long stem. She glanced back at the bathroom where Emmett was still drying off. She reached forward and picked up the rose and card. She opened the card and began to read the note._

___Dear Rosalie,_

___ I remember when I was your age and fell in love with my first husband. We were so happy together and I wish the same for you with yours. When I heard about your story I couldn't help myself from interfering. You want so much to be a mother and I would never deny anyone from getting their wish so with that being said. I grant you your wish. Have fun being human!_

___ Love,_

___ Your Fairy Godmother_

_ Rose couldn't remember what happened next but she was told she had passed out._


	4. Chapter 4

Emmett thought he heard his wife drop something so he walked into the bedroom and looked around for Rose. He saw her lying on the floor and rushed to her side. He rolled her over and cradled her head in his lap. He stared into her face hoping her eyes would flutter open and he would see her beautiful, golden irises. She didn't open her eyes though and Emmett began to get worried. He gently shook her shoulder and watched horrified as her head flopped sideways and remained still. He pulled her face toward him.

"Rose if this is a prank for something I'd done earlier it's not funny." He chuckled nervously but when she didn't respond, "babe? Rose?"

Emmett's cell phone went off on the night stand and he reached over to pick it up. Alice's face flashed across the caller ID as Emmett stared into the screen.

"Emmett!" Alice exclaimed once he picked up the phone. "What just happened? I was looking to see when we should expect you for the holiday and Rosalie's future went fuzzy and then cut out altogether. What happened?"

"I don't know Alice but I think Carlisle needs to take a look at her. I'll be there as fast as my car can drive. Please tell Carlisle to be ready."

"Alright" Alice hung up the phone. Emmett set the phone down on the floor and looked back at his wife. She looked to be in some comatose state. Her eyes didn't even go into a REM cycle like they normally did when she closed her eyes. Emmett was really worried about what happened but he was more concerned about finding a way to keep his wife alive.

Emmett pulled the large comforter off the bed and wrapped Rose in it before hurrying out the door and gently tucking Rose into the backseat of the car. With one final glance in the review mirror, Emmett pulled out of the garage and sped off down the street.

Up stairs in the bedroom two figures stood looking out the window. A woman stood holding a rose in front of her face, beside her stood a tall dark haired man. The figure with the rose took one large sniff of the rose's potent scent and then faded from view taking the other figure along with it.


	5. Chapter 5

Emmett's drive over to the old house took him less than ten minutes but the drive felt like there would never be a finishing point. Every turn Emmett glanced back to the seats holding his wife. Each time he wished for an improvement and each time he was denied that wish.

Finally Emmett saw the windows of the large house and a sense of calm washed over him like a large ocean wave. He felt calm and as he carried Rose into the house he immediately realized why. Jasper was sitting in the living room reading a book but when he heard Emmett approach he looked up and nodded to Emmett. Emmett mouthed a quick thank you and saw Alice somberly standing by the stairs.

"Carlisle's prepared his office to look like the room Bella used a few years back." She gestured up the stairs and Emmett quickly climbed them.

Walking in through the door was a little difficult but Emmett finally managed to get Rose all the way inside without banging her head against any walls or door frames. As soon as Emmett was in the door Carlisle walked forward and helped relieve Emmett of Rose. Emmett slowly followed and watched as Carlisle removed the blanket over Rose and began examining her from head to toe.

Emmett felt trapped, like he was in some horror story where the main character is slowly destroyed because his loved ones are killed. He sat beside Rose as Carlisle pulled out different instruments and hooked them up to Rose. Nothing but Rose mattered to him though until he smelled the blood. He glanced up and saw Carlisle pulling a set of tubes out of a drawer, a blood bag clutched in his hands.

"What's that for?" Emmett asked as Carlisle approached the bed.

"It looks like Rose will be unable to hunt for a while and judging from her eye color she'll need blood soon. This will provide that blood without her having to hunt." Carlisle's face fell for a moment while he looked fondly at his daughter before the mask he used while treating patients slipped back into place.

Swiftly Carlisle punctured a small hole with a large needle in the side of Rose's arm and then brought the blood bag over to the side of the bed and began to hang it up like he would an IV. Emmett watched hungrily as the crimson liquid began to drip slowly down the tube and then disappeared into Rose's arm.

Emmett shook his head to get the smell out of his head and refocused his attention on Rose. He sat beside her silently wishing there was something he could do to get her to wake up.

Back at their house the white rose slowly rose from the floor until it was standing vertical. Three of the petals of the rose peeled off and fell to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Emmett was still sitting beside Rose when he realized it had been a while since he had last hunted. It must have been over a month ago since he and Rose were chasing each other both trying to find the biggest prey first. Emmett would never admit it, but he had let her get the biggest buck in the herd. At the last moment he had pretended to get sidetracked so Rose could race ahead and tackle it first. For Emmett watching his wife take down a fully grown deer was really sexy. It turned him on and Rose knew it. Often their hunting excursions would lead to more playful moments and they would wind up back at the cottage snuggling under the blanket having had their desires satisfied.

Emmett scanned Rose head to toe and began noticing subtle differences. Her skin wasn't as pale as it had been just yesterday, and her hair had lost a little bit of its luster. Emmett called out to Carlisle who calmly walked into the room.

"What is it Emmett?"

"I think Rose is changing."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle walked closer and began to check Rose over once again. He checked the chart he had set up at the foot of her bed and slowly shook his head.

"I mean her skin's not as pale as it was." Emmett brushed his fingers over her cheek noticing the slight warmth that she now had. "Her face is warmer."

"Emmett are you sure you're not just trying to perceive a difference? It's very common for people who have suffered a traumatic experience to start thinking they see a change even when there isn't one."

"I'm not making this up Carlisle."

At that moment the front door opened and Emmett could hear the voices of Edward, Bella, Jacob, and Renesmee. Jacob and Renesmee stayed downstairs but Emmett heard Edward and Bella climbing the stairs. They entered the room cautiously and came to stand beside Emmett. Bella put her hand on Emmett's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Any change?" Bella asked.

"No. She's just lying there silent and not moving." Emmett leaned down and kissed his wife's hand.

"I can hear her thoughts. That's a good thing at least." Edward tried to make things better but they actually made him feel worse. Why should Edward be able to hear her thoughts when Edward didn't even like her half the time?

"Why should you be able to hear her thoughts?" Edward and Bella looked at Emmett strangely not understanding what he was saying. "I'm her husband! Stay away from her!" Emmett stood and crouched down, getting into a fighting stance. Edward finally caught on and stepped in front of Bella, shielding her from Emmett.

"Emmett, you need to calm down. You are under a lot of stress and that's making you irrational. Think about what you just said. I've always been able to hear her thoughts. It's my gift." Edward raised his hands up to his chest to show Emmett he meant no harm. Emmett growled but then slowly stood from his crouch and relaxed.

"Thanks Jasper." Edward said aloud. Jasper poked his head into the room and nodded to Edward before leaving down the hallway once more. Emmett heard the door shut and sat back down.

"I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean to growl at you. It's just Rose and I have always dealt with stuff together and now… not having her to calm me down… I don't know what to do." Emmett rested his head against the bed and nuzzled his cheek against Rose's hand. Bella squeezed Emmett's shoulder again before silently leaving the room.

"Come back to me Rose." Emmett whispered silently to her as he brushed his lips against her hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Three days later and there was no denying the fact that Rose was changing. Her body temperature was 98 degrees and her skin no longer resembled the hard, marble- like qualities it had when she was a vampire. Emmett noticed her changing and hopped with all his might that she would somehow be alright.

After an hour more Emmett heard a soft thudding noise. He mistook the sound as a car going down the highway with a loud song playing but the noise got louder and louder. He looked up at his wife and noticed her chest was rising and falling much more dramatically than it had been when she was breathing with the tubes. He watched as her hand rose up off the bed and began tugging at the tubes. He caught her hand and gently pulled it away from the tube.

Her eyes snapped open and Emmett noted that she looked startled as she jerked her hand away from his. It was the first time he got to look into her eyes and what he saw frightened him. Her eyes weren't that beautiful caramel color he knew and loved. Her eyes were violet in color. Not quite blue but also not purple.

"Rose, how are you?" Emmett asked softly trying not to startle her again.

"I feel okay. My head hurts a little." She touched the side of her head and winced a little.

"I think you hit it when you fell." Emmett turned over his shoulder and called for Carlisle.

"Hello my dear. How do you feel?" Carlisle asked Rose pulling a small light out of his pocket and shinning it in her eyes. Rose focused on the light for a few seconds before closing her eyes against the bright light.

"My head hurts and the tube itches," Rose gestured to the tube hooked around her ears.

"Well that's just a temporary thing until we can be sure you're breathing normally. I can give you something for the pain in your head but I don't know if you're allergic to anything so we might have to experiment a little." Carlisle wrote more on the clipboard and then glanced at the machines. "Your heart seems to be functioning fine and your vitals look good. No sign of head trauma." Carlisle smiled at Rose and then motioned Emmett out into the hall. Before he left Emmett chanced one last glance at Rose and barely caught her saying something.

"Thank you doctors." Emmett stopped and stepped back into the room.

"What did you say?"

"I was just thanking you for all you've probably done. I assume you've been taking care of me after my accident…" Rose asked it as more of a question than a fact.

"Rose do you not know who I am?" Emmett asked trying to steal himself incase she said something he didn't want to hear.

"You're a doctor. You're both my doctors right?" Rose paused confusion crossing her face, "Where are my parents? And where's Royce? He should be here by now. He'd never leave me."

"Rose you're parents haven't been alive for over 60 years and you killed Royce the night after your transformation." Emmett saw how shocked and hurt Rose was so he called back to Carlisle who was already standing over his shoulder. He walked back into the room and picked up the clipboard again. He looked at the numbers and shook his head.

"What's up doc?" Emmett would have laughed at the iconic saying but he was too worried about Rose to do so.

"Rose can you tell me who the current President is?"

"Franklin D. Roosevelt's the President."

"Rose, he's the president from the 1933 election. Who's the current President?" Emmett asked leaning into the room more anxious to hear her answer.

"He is the President." Rose insisted.

"Rosalie, what year do you think it is?" Carlisle asked softly while scribbling notes.

"It's 1933. I'm going to get married in the spring as soon as the weather looks promising." Carlisle's pen stopped scribbling and he looked up at Emmett.

"We'll be right back my dear." Carlisle walked past a frozen Emmett gently guiding him out of the room. Emmett couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"What's wrong with her?" Emmett demanded once they were further down the hallway.

"I don't know yet, but it seems to me like Rose has been restored to her former human state. She doesn't remember anything that seems to have happened since her transformation."

"So basically what you're saying is she doesn't remember me or you, or really anything that was ever really good in her life!" Emmett's voice rose with anger and once again he felt a soothing wave pass over him.

"Basically yes." Carlisle said sadly.


	8. Chapter 8

Rosalie sat up in bed picking absentmindedly at her jello. She smiled to herself thinking this was stereotypical hospital food and then frowned once she realized she wasn't in a hospital. She was in some strangers' house hooked up to a bunch of machines which god only knew what they did. For all she knew they were drugging her and about to murder or rape her. Rose's heart began to speed up and she reached for the call button wanting another dose of the sedatives. The blonde haired man named Carlisle walked into the room and came to stand by Rose.

"What's wrong Rose?" He asked softly trying not to startle her.

"I don't like hospital food!" Rose cried out, the stress from waking up in an unfamiliar place overwhelming her making her irrational.

"We can get you something else if you'd like. All you have to do is tell me what you like."

"It's not just that. I want to go home and sleep in my own bed. I want to wake up and see my mother standing in my doorway. I want to feel my cat jump up onto my bed and lick my face. I want to know where I am now!" Her voice rose until it was a hysterical and cracked.

Emmett tentatively walked into the room and stood behind Carlisle. It pained him to see his wife so angry and he noticed sadly that she had taken his ring off. He noticed it on the floor across the room and sadly walked over to pick it up. Holding it in his hand he turned it over and before pocketing it. He returned to Carlisle's side. Rose was looking at him with a puzzled expression.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Why were you there when I woke up?"

"I care about you." He looked at her pleadingly hoping she would accept the answer but she wouldn't.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'm already in a hospital bed in some stranger's house. What more trouble could I get into?" Rose gestured to the white room and the bed she was sitting in. Carlisle took this as a good time to bow out so he slowly left the room knowing Rose's eyes were on his back as he left the room.

"What the real reason you haven't left? I can tell there's a reason but I can't figure out what it is."

"You don't have to act so clever you know." As soon as Emmett said those words he shouldn't have. That was no way to talk to a lady, let alone your wife. If Emmett's mother was alive she would have scolded Emmett for his attitude.

"Fine if you think I'm _so clever_ then why don't you leave me alone and take that stupid ring with you!" Rose crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from him. If she hadn't turned away so quickly she would have seen how hurt he was. With the ring in his pocket like a ton of bricks he left Rose. He walked downstairs and into the open stares of his family.

Seeing his broken expression Esme stood and walked over to her adopted son. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and held him as he shook with silent tears.


	9. Chapter 9

Rose felt regretful as soon as the words came out of her mouth but her pride wouldn't allow her to apologize to the stranger. She heard a soft sobbing sound from the hallway but paid it no attention.

A while later Carlisle entered her room bringing a tray laded with food. He smiled at her softly and slid the tray in front of her.

"You've given my wife an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time in a while. She was thrilled to hear you wanted more than just soup. It's not much of a challenge for someone who has worked in Paris before."

Rose couldn't help but feel her curiosity stirred as he mentioned France. "You've been to Paris?" Carlisle nodded thrilled that a bit of the old Rose was coming back. "Please tell me about it!"

Carlisle laughed about how enthusiastic Rose was to hear about her least favorite city they had visited before the accident.

"Well since you're so excited about it... why don't you eat and I'll talk?" Rose picked up the fork and shoveled a large amount of pasta into her mouth before remembering her manners and apologizing. Carlisle smiled and began telling her about their time in Paris. He was very careful not to include details about what she had been doing. After a while he noticed her eyes began to flutter close and open slowly. "You're tired. I should let you get some sleep." He picked up the tray and left the room. Rose snuggled down into the blankets and tried to get comfortable among all of the tubes in her arm.

Downstairs Emmett sat with his family only half listening to their conversation. He was trying really hard not to eavesdrop on his wife but he couldn't help but be curious about how much Rose remembered. Carlisle said her memory was all but gone and I hoped with everything I had that he was wrong. I mean he was wrong about other things too like Edward and Bella's daughter. She was a scientific impossibility but there she was sitting beside Jacob. I glanced toward the stairs when I heard Carlisle shut the door softly behind him. I met him at the bottom of the stairs and was disappointed when he shook his head at me answering my silent question that was no doubt written across my face.

"It's going to be tough on him, so please don't tease him." Esme said quietly.

"What he needs is a distraction." Jasper said quietly, looking at Edward who nodded.

"Emmett what if she doesn't remember you at all?" Jasper said louder.

"Yeah I was kind of surprised she went for you the first time." Edward said.

"Yeah if anything you've just become less attractive." Jasper says.

"Shut up!" Emmett says launching himself at Jasper. Jasper nimbly dodged out of the way and began backing toward the back door. Edward got up and childishly smacked the back of Emmett's head. Now Emmett was furious. He charged at Jasper and threw him into the glass door. It shattered with a loud bang and crumpled to pieces. Edward cast a glance at Esme who looked mortified.

"I'll replace that." He said walking out the door.

"Yes you will!" Esme exclaimed after her adopted sons.

Emmett was wrestling Jasper on the ground. It was clear that Jasper wasn't giving it his all because Emmett almost had him pinned. Edward chuckled and hooked two arms under Emmett and flung him upward. Emmett looked temporarily surprised but then went back into a defensive position.

After a few minutes of wrestling Emmett felt better but only briefly when he remembered that Rose would not be around to scold him for messing up his clothing and probably dirtying her clothes as well when he tried to make it up to her. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair dislodging a few twigs that had become tangled in his hair while wrestling. He glanced back at the house hoping to see Rose through the window but the curtains were closed. He looked at his brothers and thanked them for the temporary distraction and headed back to the house.

As Emmett crossed through the broken glass door he panicked when he couldn't hear the steady beeping that meant Rose was alive and breathing. He raced up the stairs and flew into the room not bothering to knock. Little did he know, Rose was changing and hadn't been able to put all of her clothes back on.

"What are you doing?" Rose yelled at him trying to cover herself back up with the hospital gown. Emmett had to admit she still was a looker even after becoming human. He faltered for a moment fighting his urge to touch the exposed skin on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just heard the monitor stop beeping and thought something had happened." He glanced behind Rose and saw the finger clip resting on the bed. Rose followed his gaze and saw what he was looking at.

"I couldn't get undressed without tangling myself in the cord," Rose said, "I just took it off to be more convenient, although I can't seem to get this last button undone on this robe without the tubes pulling. Would you mind helping me?"

Emmett nodded and walked over to Rose. He gently undid the clasp and allowed Rose to catch the dress before it slipped off. Emmett lingered behind her, letting his gaze wander from her shoulders down to her hips before he caught himself. Emmett knew he shouldn't push his luck, but he hadn't been able to touch his wife for quite a while and he was worried about her. He brought his hand up and slowly stroked her shoulder blade. Rose shivered and it took Emmett a second to realize he wasn't the same temperature as she was now. He felt cold to her. He quickly pulled away and started backing out of the room before he could do something stupid.

"Will that be all Mrs. Hale?" Emmett asked realizing how cheesy it once it let his mouth. To his relief she smiled and thanked him before turning her back to him. With that smile engrained in his memory, Emmett walked out the door and into what used to be his bedroom before Rose and he was an official couple. The room felt empty and bare but he didn't feel right going into their shared bedroom without her.


End file.
